Surface acoustic wave (SAW) devices are utilized in a number of industrial, commercial, consumer and military applications. SAW technology Is generally characterized by its reliance on acoustic energy and electrical/acoustic transducers. SAW components are based on devices in which radio frequency signals are converted to acoustic signals and confined within a small substrate made from, for example, Lithium Niobate or other piezoelectric crystalline materials. SAW waves propagate at relatively low speed with reference to radio waves and, as such, a small substrate may produce relatively long time delays. SAW devices are useful, however, for example, in devices such as filters utilized in wireless applications and sensors utilized in various environmental detection applications, such as pressure, torque and/or temperature sensors.
SAW devices are manufactured from a SAW wafer. Such components are typically manufactured with quartz, which is utilized because the quartz provides for minimal hysteresis, high temperature stability, low creep, low aging and improved long-term stability.